


Goofy'sPokemonWorldBuildingCorner's Writing Prompts

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Articles, Attempted robbery, Beaches, Celebrities, Headcanon, Houen-chichou | Hoenn, Interviews, Kanto Region, News Media, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, TV News, Team Plasma, Team Rocket - Freeform, Tumblr, Unova, Viridian City, Worldbuilding, internet fourm, movie reviews, movies - Freeform, school assingment, tide pool, viridian city gym
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: A collection of the fiction prompts from mypokemon worldbuildingblog





	1. Breakdown of the IFA Best Picture Nominees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The original tumblr post](https://goofyspokemonworldbuildingcorner.tumblr.com/post/169552281693/breakdown-of-the-ifa-best-picture-nominees)

_First printed in Unova Entertainment Monthly’s January issue. Written by Taylor Hartson_

After The Academy’s surprise announcement that there will only be four movies nominated for best picture this year, the hype has grown, and the official countdown to the International Film Awards next February has officially begun. Here we have come up with a guide for your pre IFA movie binge.

 **Blackboard (Le Tableau Noir )** Gaston Duguay. Drama. R.

A young teaching assistant at a university falls for one of his students: a charming yet mysterious man who dreams of changing the world for the better. Their torrid affair leads to ugly and eye opening realizations about the world and themselves.

 **Why It’s A Contender:** The film’s raw passion drove it to box office success. From the outstanding acting of the film’s star-studded cast (Best Actor nominee Andre Deschamps as the troubled youth Léon, Jaques Armand as the conflicted teaching assistant Michel Bonnefoy, and two time IFA Best Actress winner Diantha Jolivet as the university president to name a few) the camera’s lingering gaze on both romantic interludes and tense confrontations alike, the haunting score, audiences could not tear their eyes from the screen. Many also praised the film’s exploration of social issues such as humanity’s nature to acceptance of the LGBT community.

 **Why It Won’t Make The Cut:** For such a revolutionary movie, Blackboard’s use of a tragic ending for the LGBT characters disappointed viewers, calling it a “a cliche that does more harm than good.” In the film’s native Kalos, controversy ensued from speculation that the movie was based on the supposed relationship between pokemon expert Professor Augustine Sycamore and the late Lysandre Labs CEO and former leader of Team Flare Lysandre Leroy. Others claimed that the movie’s timing with Léon’s descent into radicalism came too soon after Team Flare’s attempt to destroy Kalos in order to create a new world only three years prior.

_Blackboard is rated R for its use of strong language, sexual content, and nudity_

**Like The Darkness Of Your Shadow (Anata No In No Yami No Yō Ni)** Hiroto Yamada. Drama. R.

An orphaned sixteen year old boy joins a mafia gang in order to provide for his younger siblings and gets caught up in the underbelly of the crime world.

 **Why It’s A Contender:** Critics have applauded the film’s use of realism: its dialogue, the gritty urban setting, moral grayness of the characters, and the depiction of the inner workings of the gang itself(Director Yamada has stated in interviews that he interviewed former members of Team Rocket for authenticity). Three members of its cast are have been nominated for IFA awards: breakout star Satoshi Yoshida for Best Actor for his sympathetic and tragic portrayal of the protagonist Ichiro that had audiences in tears, Best Actress nominee Megumi Miyamoto as Yuna, a drug addicted gang member and Ichiro’s love interest, and Akihito Abe for Best Supporting Actor as the mafia leader Kumori.

 **Why It Won’t Make The Cut:** _Like The Darkness Of Your Shadow_ is not for viewers with a weak stomach. The violence, torture, depraved illegal activities and other disturbing incidents are overplayed to the point of pure shock value. Controversy broke out after some pokemon rights groups accused Mr. Yamada of actually allowing the ditto to be abused in the infamous ditto scene despite reports that a member of the Pokemon Humane Society was on set at all time to ensure all of the pokemons’ safety and that that particular scene was simulated.

_Like The Darkness Of Your Shadow is rated R for graphic violence and torture, strong language, drug use, and scenes of pokemon cruelty_

**Natsuki And The Froslass’ Path (Natsuki To Yukimenoko No Michi)** Isami Sato. Animation. PG.

When a young girl named Natsuki catches sight of a Froslass while gathering berries outside of her village, she is whisked to a world of ice beyond the mountains.

 **Why It’s A Contender:** The film makes use of breathtaking animation and well developed characters to bring an old Sinnohan folktale to life. The audience cheers on the character of Natsuki as she grows into a hero of her own right. Her quest to escape the ice world turns that into a fight for the enslaved inhabitants survival. Yet even with the sides of good and evil, black and white are drawn out, all of the characters, even the Froslass reside in that gray moral area in between: something rare for a children’s movie.

 **Why It Won’t Make The Cut:** _Natsuki And The Froslass’ Path_ was too Sinnohan for some people’s tastes. When it first premiered at Kanto Animation Fest, the audience members from other regions were left with mixed feelings and unanswered questions such as: what was the Froslass’ motive? Why is the pokemon named Arceus, who only had five seconds of screen time, so important at the climax? Is the Kirlia Natsuki befriended actually a human boy trapped in a pokemon’s body? What was the ending so confusing?

_Natsuki And The Froslass’ Path is rated PG for fantasy violence and some scary moments_

**Past Drifting Tides** Eleanor Keahi. Comedic Drama. PG-13.

Three sisters at turning points in their life: one jobless, one recently divorced, and the other kicked out of college, embark on a journey across Alola to fulfill the wish of their ailing mother: to find a long lost letter she tossed out to sea as a young woman.

 **Why It’s A Contender:** _Past Drifting Tides_ has been called the “feel good movie of the year” and movie goers agree. The movie is a beautiful look at at the ties of sisterhood and family, and the audience is able to easily connect with these three woman who are searching for more in life. The cinematography is stunning, and the movie makes great use of Alola’s picturesque scenery to its advantage.

 **Why It Won’t Make The Cut:** Some that despite its unique Alolan charm, that _Past Drifting Tides_ was rushed. It listed off the sisters’ problem and only offered quick and easy resolutions. The movie as a whole could have worked better as a television miniseries where the characters would be allowed to fully develop.

_Past Drifting Tides is rated PG-13 for language and mature themes_


	2. Ren-Fair Ruffians Ransack Supermarket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The original post ](https://goofyspokemonworldbuildingcorner.tumblr.com/post/169973440083/ren-fair-ruffians-ransack-store)

#### Taken from UBC’s (Unova Brodcasting Company) 6 o Clock Newshour On Channel 4

**NEWS ANCHOR:** In local news, a pokemon activist group vandalized a supermarket in Route 5’s Hillcrest Town. Here with more, is Jack Brownstone.

_CAMERA CUTS TO EXTERIOR OF SUPERMARKET_

**VOICEOVER JACK BROWNSTONE:** It was a slow afternoon yesterday at Joe’s Quick Mart when a group of seven to ten oddly dressed people marched in at around 2 pm.

_CUT TO INTERVIEW WITH STORE CASHIER_

**CASHIER:** I was like wondering if there was a Ren-fair going on or something. These dudes were literally like dressed in armor and this one guy actually was carrying a sword.

_SECURITY CAMERA FOOTAGE OF TEAM PLASMA MEMBERS ENTERING STORE IS SHOWN_

**VOICEOVER:** The supposed Renaissance fair re-enactors dispersed and took their places at sections where pokemon products were being displayed. Then, witnesses say, a man who appeared to be the leader took out a megaphone to address both shoppers and staff alike. He condemned them for their quote on quote: “selfish greed and mindless consumption of sentient beings.” It was then the activists started to overturn and smash the products.

_A VIDEO TITLED EYEWITNESS XTRANSCIEVER FOOTAGE SHOWING TEAM PLASMA VANDALIZING STORE. TWO GRUNTS RIP APART PACKAGES OF TARUOS AND BOFFUALANT MEAT AND THROW THEM TO THE GROUND. OFFSCREEN, CHANTS OF “LIBERATION! LIBERATION!” FROM OTHER GRUNTS ARE HEARD_

**VOICEOVER:** Once every pokemon related product was destroyed, the group fled. Police came to the scene too late and were left with more questions than answers.

_CUT TO INTERVIEW WITH MANAGER JOE PARENTI_

**JOE PARENTI:** I don’t know why these hooligans would go after my store! We here pride ourselves from getting our products ethically, from vendors who care about pokemon rights. It took the entire night to clean up my store. I lost so much money—

_CUT TO NEWS ANCHOR_

**ANCHOR:** Hillcrest Police issued a statement that says anyone with information about these activist vandals should report to them immediately.

_SEGWAY TO NEXT STORY_


	3. A Trip To The Tide Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original tumblr post can be found [here](https://goofyspokemonworldbuildingcorner.tumblr.com/post/171862976903/a-trip-to-the-tide-pool)

_Written by third grader Kotaro from Hoenn for science class_

Today our class went to the beach. We explored the tide pools. It was at low tide when the waves didn’t come up on the beach. The rocks were very slippery because they were wet and had moss on them but I wore my sneakers so I won’t fall. We saw small fish sea snails crabs corsola luvdisc and staryu. The fish staryu crabs and luvdic swam in the water. The corsola and snails were on the rocks. I got to touch a staryu. It felt slippery. I did not know that so many creatures live in tide pools. The trip was a lot of fun!


	4. Spotlight: Rosa Whitley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original [tumblr post](https://goofyspokemonworldbuildingcorner.tumblr.com/post/174032980483/spotlight-rosa-whitley)

(Printed in May Week 3’s Issue of Celeb Today Unova) 

_The Champion and actress stepped aside to chat with us at Suburban Twilight’s premiere._

#### Changes!

I was so excited to work on _Suburban Twilight._ It was my first time working on a drama and it made me appreciate how actors are able to bring out their deepest emotions and thoughts and put them out there. I had to do a lot of reflecting to get into this role and one of the exercises Todd (Director Todd McMann) had us do was sit down, pick a scene from the script, and write a journal entry from one of the other characters’ point of view about how they were feeling. It was an eye-opening experience.

#### Rebel Rebel

I know lots of people know me best as Rilou Girl or Princess Luisa and are completely shocked by how scandalous Suzette is. She is a teen rebel to a T! She swears. She fights with her parents. She dresses wildly. Smokes. Sneaks out during the night to party. It’s something completely different from what they’ve seen. What’s funny is that I actually had to ask one of my friends for tips on how to act edgy because I had no idea how! But I feel sorry for Suzette. As a kid of divorced parents, I can relate to the pain she feels in the movie as her parent’s relationship breaks, and understand why she acts out to get rid of it even though it hurts her.

#### DiAUNTha

Diantha is amazing! Even though she played my mom in the film, I always saw her like a really cool aunt. I’d drop by her trailer all the time when we weren’t shooting and we’d just hang out and talk about whatever. Acting. Our pokemon. Teaching me a useful phrase or two in French. What shows we were watching. Being Champions and all that comes with it. She has the best advice for anything. Even when I felt bad for having to do scenes where I was horrible to her, she told me that even though I might feel bad, it’s best not to let something that isn’t real get to you. We’d always hug it out and have tea together after filming difficult scenes. The last day of shooting she invited me, Brycen (Brycen Michaelson), and Garrett (Garrett Hunter) out to lunch. We had a happy family meal!

#### Brycen Man Brycen Dad

I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve accidentally called Brycen “dad” when we weren’t working on scenes. I guess after working on the Rilou Girl movies, I do kinda see him like a dad? If he didn’t say something like “yes pumpkin” he’d tell me to go clean my room or he’d take away my Champion title! For Garrett it was always “Yep sport?” or “mow the lawn or you’re grounded!” I have no idea if he had a comeback for Diantha if she ever called him “dear” or something like that. He probably did.

#### Kick Back And Relax

Whenever I’m not doing Champion duties or acting in movies I spend time with my family, friends, and pokemon. I find that staying active always pumps me up whether it’s rollerblading or having a pokemon battle. If I need that me time, I like to tune out the world with some tunes. I’m obsessed right now with Roxie’s new album.


	5. Something Weird Is Going On At The Viridian City Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The original tumblr post](https://goofyspokemonworldbuildingcorner.tumblr.com/post/181680898233/something-weird-is-going-on-at-the-viridian-city)

_From an online discussion fourm_

#### PokemonJourneysInKanto: Something weird is going on at the Viridian City gym

To start this off a little bit about myself: I'm a trainer from Johto, going through the gyms here so I can challenge the Pokemon League. Yesterday, after a long day's journey from Cinnabar Island, I finally arrived at Viridian City. My plan had been to check into a hotel, rest for the night, and challenge the gym in the morning, but someone at the Pokemon Center told me that the gym had opened after a four month hiatus. Apparently it then stays open from anywhere from a few hours to a week before closing again. I didn't want to waste this opportunity, so I gathered my team together (my croconaw, ampharos, and houndoom if you're interested) and headed right over.

When I entered the gym, to my surprise, it was completely empty save for the gym greeter and the few trainers standing around the gyms waiting to be challenged. And it was a day where the gym was supposed to be open to the public and there was _no one_ in the viewing area! The gym greeter was just so rude. He didn't welcome me at all, and when I tried asking him about the gym because I knew next to nothing about it and he just waved me through with a curt "go find out yourself." Turns out it was a ground type gym! The only reason I was able to pull through was my croconaw Max who was a real trooper. And the other trainers there had no idea who the gym leader was. They didn't know his name, what he looks like, even what he _sounded_ like because the only form of contact they had with him was through email and cash payments in the mail. 

I reach the back room where the gym leader awaits. It's pitch black in there and I can only make out the shadows of his short, stocky figure and the pokemon he sends out. His voice, deep with a toughness and grit to it that actually scared me, welcomed me and informed me with what I imagined to be a sinister grin on his face, that I would never be able to beat him. He was right. I didn't stand a chance against him. His pokemon were just too strong. They knocked out my pokemon within two hits, if not one each. I had already ran out of revives and potions and the battle was over in less than two minutes. The losers, I'm told have to exit down the back hallway as not to give any challengers the wrong idea by going back the way they came. This hallway is also dark and I don't know where I'm going and also mentally kicking myself for being stupid enough to rush into this gym. Then all the sudden, I feel a hand grab my arm. I'm yanked back and I feel a sharp pain go down my arm as my assailant twists it behind. Another hand knocks me back into a wall, there's another hand squeezing over the jacket pocket where I keep my pokeballs and it feels like it's trying to tear the zipper off from my jacket. I'm thrashing about and just as I feel the hand dig into my pocket I smash my foot down onto what feels a boot. I hear a cry of pain and I grab my pokeballs and make a _run_ for it. I don't know how I got out but I did. I somehow manage to keep my cool as I go to the pokemon center and then to the hotel, but inside I'm just terrified beyond imagination. 

My pokemon are ok, but are just as shaken as I am. My arm is still killing me and I'm planning on having it checked out by a doctor later today. I don't know what to do. I feel like I should go to the police, but all of my Kantonian friends tell me that police around these parts are basically useless. And there's just this feeling I got from that gym leader, from the trainers and whoever attacked me that they'd come after me if I did. I _want_ to chase my dreams and battle at Indigo Plateau but I can't put myself and my pokemon in danger. I don't know if this is a thing that only has happened to me, or if there are other trainers who have also gotten into something like this, but if you're planning on going to the Viridian City gym _please_ **please** be careful. 

**TLDR:** Went to challenge Viridian City gym, was attacked and almost had pokemon stolen.


End file.
